Rylynn Carter
by tinyrose22
Summary: This is my first fanfiction about my OC. Please comment! Thanks, 22


**Sorry for the discontinuation of my first story to anyone who read it. I was having a hard time coming up with new ideas. Hopefully I will be able to finish it soon, but for now, I have started a new one. Please tell me what you think in the comments. Thanks!** **~22** **This is a Percy Jackson fanfiction that takes place after ****_Blood Of Olympus_****. The characters' whereabouts are unknown, but all the couples aboard the Argo 11 are now married. A new generation of demigods is introduced from the point of view of a fourteen-year-old girl, Rylynn Carter.** Chapter 1 I guess you could say my life sucks, but that's a matter of opinion. But I'm not over here bragging about how great it is. Being a half-blood has its moments, but really it's just a long dark tunnel and you never know when something is going to jump out and kill you. Well, that's a matter of opinion too. Sometimes being a daughter of a wisdom goddess can be really annoying. If you think you can put up with me, read on. Nine. I was only in third grade. The teachers didn't care much for kids with ADHD and dyslexia. My dad told me that i was just better than the other kids, but he was wrong. I wasn't better, i was smarter. I still got in trouble and i still got kicked out of every school I went to. Usually he was laid back about switching my school, but one day, he snapped. "Rylynn!" He came running in, yelling and swishing around a piece of paper. "A fourth school, Rylynn! This can't happen!" He ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Dad," I tried. "I can't… the teacher… they… dad!" I burst into tears. "This is over!" My dad screamed. I never saw him so angry. "The money! If only your mother would… " He trailed off and I took my chance. "My mother what?" I asked. "What about her, Dad?" "Your mother!" My dad shouted so loud it shook my eardrums and shattered my heart. "Your mother is never to be discussed! NEVER! You need to clean up your act right now!" Being very little, I was completely terrified. My father, usually my only friend, yelled at me! I ran right out the front door in my PJs and slippers, not looking back once. *** I encountered many tall, one-eyed, ugly monsters, but i was young and very short for my age, so dodging them was easy. Although I was able to get by, I was scared out of my mind. I was nine and killing things with a splintered board was new to me. I was finally safe, hiding out in an abandoned barn, when I heard it. "Rylynn," my dad's voice came from right outside the door. "Rylynn, are you in there?" Now the voice was behind me. "I'm so sorry," the voice was all around me. "Come back!" I curled myself into a ball and buried my head. Not only were there monsters closing in on me, spiders now covered the floor. They were coming at me in waves of big, black, hairy torture. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, a battle cry came from a small boy leaping out of the shadows. "Ahhhhhh!" He was blonde with eyes that were mostly blue with specks of green. He couldn't have been more than ten years old. The boy fought off the creatures with incredible skill, screaming things like, "die Cyclopes!" and "feel the shock!" Soon the monsters were gone. "Cyclopes," he said, closing my mouth which I hadn't realized was hanging open. "No need to be afraid now." "Who… how… what?" I took his outstretched hand and stood, my legs trembling. "Hey," he said gently. "It's okay now. They're gone." He reached into his pocket and handed me a knife. He swallowed hard and hesitated when I went to take it, as if giving it up was going to get him killed. "You're going to need it if you want to get to Long Island." "I'm not going to Long Island." I said, admiring the sharp object that was placed in my small hands. "Why would I go there? I'm going home. My dad… we had a fight. I need to go back!" The boy stared into my eyes, reading my story. "Camp Half-Blood is the safest place for you." He said at last. "It's where my mom and dad went to train. It's for kids with a Greek god or goddess as a parent. Unless you're Roman. Then you go to Camp Jupiter." "What! My dad isn't a god!" I protested. "And neither is my… I've never met my mom." I took a step back from the boy. "Who are you?" The boy threw back his head and laughed. "I'm sorry," He stuck out his hand to shake mine. "I'm Alec Grace. Who are you?" "Rylynn," I said shaking his hand. "Rylynn Carter." "Good luck on your journey home, Rylynn Carter." Alec gave me a small wave and began walking away. "Wait!" I called. I ran after him. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to help me?" Alec smiled and patted my shoulder. "You are going home," he said. "Unless you want to go to Camp Half-Blood, I can't help you." I thought about how harsh my dad was that morning and how he would never speak of my mother. If my mother was really a goddess, then I could have some special power. I had to know more about my past. "Okay," I said at last. "I'll go. Show me the way." 


End file.
